Generally, when an oil and/or gas well is drilled, a blowout preventer is utilized to protect the well to contain the well fluids in the well. However, after a tubing hanger and tubing is installed in the well preparatory to obtaining protection from the well, the blowout preventer is removed and replaced with a Christmas tree having the necessary protective valves for closing off the well. Therefore, during the period after the removal of the blowout preventer and before securing the Christmas tree, the well is subjected to a period of time when adequate protection for containment of the well fluid is unavailable.
The present invention is directed to a tubing hanger which, when installed, will completely shut in the well and reduce the critical time that the well is left unprotected during the replacement of the blowout preventer by a Christmas tree.